Possessionless
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Continuação de Not so innocent eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Possessionless – Parte 1**

"All I got is my body and it's naked for you

Tudo que tenho é meu corpo e está nu por você

All I got is this heart that I'm willing to lose

Tudo que tenho é esse coração que estou disposta a perder

I know in this life I give it everything

Eu sei que nessa vida eu dei tudo de mim

All I got is this soul that is shedding its clothes

Tudo que tenho é essa alma que está deixando suas roupas

Do you see who I am now you're standing this close

Você vê quem eu sou agora que está perto assim

You know in these arms you're feeling everything

Você sabe que nesses braços você sentirá tudo"

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. No mínimo.

Eu estava me sentindo feliz e completa pensando em mil coisas enquanto tudo acontecia. As mãos, os olhos...Cada ação ou palavra que vinha dele era algo inexplicável. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre minhas ações, aliás, não tinha mais controle sobre nada em mim. Não estava me reconhecendo. Não me lembrava de alguma vez ter reagido assim a Michael, como eu reagia a ele.

Ouvi ao fundo alguém me chamando, e abri os olhos. Mais uma vez o conhecido e caloroso par de olhos azuis me encarava, dessa vez, mais próximo do que de costume.

Sim? – Perguntei. Ainda me sentia como alguém que delira quando está com febre. Eu parecia estar.

Ele me olhou e riu.

Está rindo por que? – Eu olhava ele também, rindo um pouco – Porque finalmente conseguiu o que queria?

Ele me olhou surpreso com a suposição.

Eu sou imprestável, mas não a esse ponto.

Dei um tapa leve no braço dele.

E você é violenta! – Ele dizia fingindo-se de magoado. Eu sempre notava quando ele vinha com essas brincadeiras – Olha isso.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele se mexeu na cama, sentando-se de frente a mim. Olhei para seu abdômen e seus braços. Tinham muitas marcas de arranhões, perto do pescoço outra marca. Coloquei as duas mãos em minha boca. Não era possível que eu tivesse causado aquilo, eu não era assim. Mas logo me caiu a ficha. Era bem óbvio que eu não era eu mesma quando estava com ele. E nitidamente, me sentia bem mais a vontade também.

Ele segurou minhas mãos, com o mesmo ar debochado de quando o conheci.

Viu o que fez comigo? – Ele ria, mas logo parou – Não se preocupe.dá pra dizer que briguei com um gato. Só essa aqui – Ele apontou para o próprio pescoço – Que vai ficar difícil inventar algo.

Eu fiquei sem o que dizer, ainda preocupada, comecei a procurar por um relógio.

Que horas são?

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto.

São 5 da manhã, e você se preocupa demais pro meu gosto.

Então eu não sonhei... – Disse pensativa.

Ele riu.

Ok, acha que eu fiz isso em mim?

Eu olhava ele apenas, ainda preocupada, então comecei a passar as mãos de leve pelas marcas dele. Estava assustada comigo mesma, e muito.

Eu confesso – Ele se aproximou e enquanto falava, beijava meu rosto, meus ombros, braços... – Que eu não esperava esse lado seu – Ele riu baixo e prosseguiu – Mas eu não reclamo. – Ele me olhou – E também acho que você precisa relaxar mais com as coisas. Você leva tudo muito a sério. Enquanto você quiser, ninguém vai saber. Por mim eu diria ao mundo inteiro, mas... – Ele riu de novo – Então, não se preocupe...Por que não relaxar um pouco?

Eu ainda olhava ele, ainda sorrindo. Odiava admitir, mas ele tinha razão. Enquanto quiséssemos, no caso eu, ninguém ia saber sobre nós dois. Estávamos prestes a voltar a gravar. Ele não ia ter muitas cenas pra gravar nesse filme, mas prometeu que ficaria perto o tempo todo perto de mim quando terminasse sua parte, pois eu teria muito mais trabalho do que ele. Ia ser difícil guardar segredo, mas nós íamos conseguir.

Você tem razão – Eu disse segurando as mãos dele, enquanto ele se inclinava pra me beijar.

E você achando que tinha sonhado – Ele ria enquanto me beijava.

Eu...Não estou acostumada a reagir...desse jeito... – Eu variava minhas ações entre: falar, beijar ele e tentar respirar direito. Três coisas quase impossíveis de se fazer ao mesmo tempo.

E escolheu o momento perfeito pra mostrar seu outro lado. – Ele agora beijava meu pescoço – Acho que é minha vez de retribuir – E soltou um riso abafado.

De repente, me lembrei de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e no fato de estarmos ambos cobertos apenas for um lençol fino azul. Se alguém do elenco ou da produção entrasse em meu quarto de hotel agora, seria bem embaraçoso. Fiquei vermelha ao pensar nisso e meu coração disparou, mas logo me lembrei que Robert havia trancado a porta após praticamente invadir meu quarto, vindo atrás de mim. Fiquei mais tranqüila, mas eu ainda sentia meu rosto quente. Provavelmente eu parecia no momento a cópia perfeita de um pimentão. Abri os olhos e notei que ele estava segurando o riso.

Depois de tudo, ainda fica sem graça?

Cala a boca! – Ri e dei outro tapa leve no braço dele – E não, não vou estressar, já sei.

Eu sabia que ele diria algo parecido com isso pra mim, então fui mais rápida. O puxei com uma certa força e logo estávamos nos beijando novamente.

Não acho necessário violência – Ele riu, nos cobrindo com o fino lençol completamente.

Logo vi que aquela seria nossa piada interna.

"I wanna hold you close, under the rain

Eu quero te abraçar perto, debaixo da chuva

I wanna kiss your smile, and feel the pain

Eu quero beijar seu sorriso, e sentir a dor

I know what's beautiful, looking at you

Eu sei o que é lindo olhando a você

In a world of lies, you are the truth

Num mundo de mentiras, você é a verdade"

Estávamos no começo das gravações de New Moon. Todos estavam reunidos novamente, alguns rostos novos também estavam presentes. Ainda bem que todos estavam acostumados com meu grude com Robert e nossas brincadeiras (que agora tinham uma grande verdade por trás, mas ninguém sabia) porque ia ser impossível evitar isso. Eu só queria ficar perto dele o tempo todo, e vice-versa. Só me sentia a vontade perto dele. Estranho, porque sempre fui tímida e reservada. Acho que nunca entenderei essas coisas.

Robert gravava uma cena de flashback sobre o que Edward tinha feito em sua ausência da vida de Bella e eu estava no trailer de Nikki. Conversávamos felizes, quando recebemos uma visita que não me agradou muito. Nikki, assim que viu, deu uma desculpa qualquer e nos deixou a sós. Não que eu quisesse isso.

Apenas olhei e disse:

O que você está fazendo aqui?

(Fim da parte 1)

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

[PARTE 2]

"Let the world stop turning

Deixe o mundo parar de girar

Let the sun stop burning

Deixe o sol parar de queimar

Let them tell me love's not worth going through

Deixe eles me dizerem que não vale a pena viver o amor

If it all falls apart, I will know deepi in my heart

Se tudo desabar saberei no fundo de meu coração

The only dream that mattered had come true

O único sonho que importava se realizou

In this life I was loved by you

Nessa vida eu fui amado por você"

Fiquei olhando pra ele por um tempo. Ainda perplexa.

Desculpe vir sem avisar. Kris...Eu...Eu fiquei mal depois daquela ligação. E logo depois você saiu dizendo por aí que estava solteira...

Michael não havia mudado nada. Ele sempre fora meu melhor amigo. Não sabia dizer bem se ainda era. Bem que dizem que os namoros transformam nossas amizades.

Você esperava o quê? – Eu cruzei os braços, aparentemente irritada, mas furiosa por dentro. – Você passou dos limites do respeito naquele dia.

Eu sei, eu sei... – Ele se aproximou, me abraçando em seguida – Desculpa...Eu...Eu achei que podíamos conversar. Nós sempre nos demos tão bem. Nós podíamos tentar de novo.

Eu gelei.

Queria gritar pra ele cair fora dali. No exato momento, Robert entrou no trailer me procurando, e vi pelo espelho que, pela cara dele, ele ouvira o que eu ouvira. Nem ele, nem Michael falaram nada, ambos me encarando.

"Ótimo' – pensei.

Michael, eu...Aprecio que tenha vindo até aqui...Você...Poderia ter ligado.

Achei que seria melhor assim – Ele disse sem sequer dizer oi para Robert. – E então?

Comecei a ficar aflita. Aonde que ele pôde pensar que era melhor me pegar de surpresa enquanto eu estava com Robert às escondidas. Ok, essa parte ele não sabia, mas mesmo assim. Eu não era bom em ser pressionada assim. Comecei a gaguejar.

Conversamos...sobre...depois...ok? – Dei um falso sorriso que ele pareceu engolir.

Notei que Robert já estava saindo do trailer, e logo ele disse sem olhar pra trás.

Estou indo me trocar.

Michael me olhou e disse que ia cumprimentar Nikki. Resolvi então, ir atrás de Robert.

O alcancei próximo ao seu trailer.

O que foi isso? – Perguntei quase sussurrando, o puxando pelo braço.

Ele olhou em volta e me puxou pra dentro do trailer dele quando teve certeza de que estávamos a sós. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, então tínhamos privacidade suficiente para conversarmos.

Isso o que? – Ele me olhou confuso, após fechar a porta logo atrás de mim. Permaneci ali, olhando em volta. Seu trailer parecia um campo de guerra de tão bagunçado, mas de algum jeito, eu me sentia confortável ali. Ele começou a se trocar, sem se importar com minha presença, afinal, nada que eu já não tinha visto antes.

Essa tensão toda.

Ele riu, e após terminar de vestir sua calça, se aproximou de mim. Parou na minha frente, ainda sem camisa, e me olhou, meio irritado.

Ok, primeiro de tudo, não acho mais necessário guardar esse segredo. Faz meses que você terminou com o otário. Ninguém mais vai dizer que foi por minha causa, e mesmo que dizer, eu não me importo. E você quer que eu faça o que?

Seja mais discreto! – Eu o olhei – E você sabe que não é o momento certo. Nunca vão nos deixar em paz. A gente ta bem vivendo assim, sem ir a publico, em paz...Vai tudo virar um inferno e não quero que o filme saia prejudicado caso eu perca a paciência e agrida algum repórter. Não quero meninas loucas me perseguindo, com juras de ódio por estar com você, não ligo pra elas, mas eu gosto da minha vida sossegada.

Eu quis dizer com o pessoal do elenco, no momento. E Kristen, fica meio difícil ser discreto quando o anão de jardim do ex da minha namorada aparece do nada e pede pra reatar com ela, na minha frente, e ela ainda não responde a ele o que deveria.

Rob... – Eu segurei os braços dele – Ninguém sabe sobre nós, muito menos Michael. Ele ainda acha que tem chances...

E tem? – Ele riu, e se aproximou de mim. Eu estava encostada na porta de seu trailer. Cuidadosamente, ele passou a mão por minha cintura, parando na chave que estava na fechadura da porta, e nos trancou ali dentro.

Olhei pra ele, um pouco surpresa.

O que você ta fazendo?

Ele colocou sua mão de volta em minha cintura, com sua raiva toda incrivelmente controlada, mas visível, e me puxou pra si ao mesmo tempo que nos empurrava contra a porta. Nitidamente, quem acreditava na teoria "Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço" não conhecia Robert. A ponta de seu nariz passava gentilmente pelo meu rosto, encaminhando-se ao meu pescoço enquanto ele falava.

Eu estou te explicando, aliás, mostrando, o porque acredito que um dos sete anões não tem mais chances com você – Pude sentir que ele sorria pra si mesmo. Até nas horas de tensão ele era inacreditável.

Engoli a seco quando logo comecei a sentir uma de suas mãos entre minhas frágeis e já bambas pernas.

Rob! – Tentei o impedir, mas ele me ignorou completamente.

Agora me responda você...Ele tem chances? – Ele agora beijava meu pescoç oe eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade eu não sabia se conseguia dizer. Era difícil conseguir formular qualquer coisa na minha mente quando sua mão forte estava ali, dificultando tudo e me causando sensações que tornavam o ato de raciocinar direito impossível.

Eu...Eu...Acho que não – Como eu consegui terminar a frase não sei, mas logo ele me pressionou mais forte e eu fui obrigada a soltar o ar que eu estava inutilmente segurando pela boca.

Você acha? – Ele me olhava, me encarando sério. Subiu as mãos por minha barriga indo até as costas, me colando praticamente junto a ele. Logo estávamos nos beijando, mas dessa vez era diferente. Eu ia precisar de uma câmara de oxigênio inteira depois daquilo tudo.

Tenho certeza absoluta. – Olhei pra ele sorrindo de leve. Eu estava fazendo uma força sobrenatural para me controlar, depois de tanta provocação. Afinal, estávamos no meio do trabalho.

Então... – Ele disse em meu ouvido enquanto arrumava minha saia no lugar – Temos um jantar com todo mundo hoje – Ele me olhou, pegou uma camisa qualquer jogada no trailer, vestiu-se e me beijou em seguida – Acho uma ótima oportunidade pra você deixar as coisas as claras com o pintor de rodapé.

E então ele saiu do trailer. Notei que não tinha se passado muito tempo desde que havíamos entrado no trailer, pois quando saí, ainda estava vazio e volta. Suspirei e fui até meu carro. Aquele jantar prometia ser desastroso pelo visto.

Antes de dar a partida no carro, sei que alguém batia na minha janela.

Oi Kris...

Abri a janela

Fala Michael – disse um pouco indisposta.

Estava indo a casa da minha tia que mora aqui em Vancouver pra levar o cachorro dela no veterinário. Pensei que gostaria de ir comigo, assim podíamos conversar.

Pensei por um momento

Como entrou nessa? – Perguntei desconfiada

Minha mãe disse a ela que eu estava aqui, e ela está no trabalho. O bicho tava mal. Ela quase esqueceu dele, coitado...

Ainda pensativa, acenei com a cabeça apenas. Talvez isso evitaria estragar o jantar.

Ok, entra aí...

E partimos pra casa da tia dele, em silêncio

[Continua...]


	3. Chapter 3

[Parte 3]

"And when she's far away have you ever felt the need to stay  
E quando ela está longe, você sente necessidade de ficar  
And tried and then discovered it just doesn't pay  
Você tenta e aí descobriu que nada paga  
'Cause with her, you can be true, and with her, you can be you  
Porque com ela, você pode ser verdadeiro, e com ela, você pode ser você  
Have you ever been in love?  
Você já esteve apaixonado?"

Eu estava inquieto naquela tarde. Fazia horas que ela tinha sumido. Seu carro não estava no estacionamento. Tentei ligar no celular, só ocupado. Ela já tava me deixando doido e de um modo estranho, eu gostava disso.  
Eu estava no trailer de Kellan, esperando alguma notícia quando a vi entrar pela porta. Meu coração deu um salto. Ela estava com aquele anão de jardim. Tentei controlar meu ciúme e perguntei a ela o que estava acontecendo, assim que ficamos sozinhos naquela tarde.  
- Por onde andou? - Eu dizia enquanto a abraçava. - Esqueceu o jantar com todos?  
Ela me olhou com aquele jeito, um pouco nervosa, que eu adorava nela.  
- Michael queria conversar, então o acompanhei ao veterinário...  
- Ele foi fazer algum exame? Ta tudo bem com o anão?  
Ela ficou quieta, e não gostou da minha piada pelo visto, mas ri mesmo assim.  
- Desculpa...Foi mais forte que eu...  
- Ok – Ela me olhava, não tão convincente com o "Ok", mas continuou – Então...Queria evitar stress no jantar, mas não deu. Ele falou, falou...Quando eu fui falar, me ligaram da produção pra que eu viesse logo pra cá.  
Eu sabia que podia confiar nela. Era visível que nem ele agüentava mais o anão. Fiquei feliz em saber que logo mais o anão estaria de fora. A abracei e permaneci olhando em seus olhos com um olhar malicioso e vi que ela corava furiosamente. Aproximei minha boca de sua orelha e ri de leve.  
- Sabe que acaba hoje esse sofrimento. Poderemos ficar em paz novamente.  
- Sim...Eu espero – Ela me olhou com um olhar doce que raramente usava. Eu tinha que me controlar cada vez que chegava perto dela.

Então, vou te levar ao hotel, e aguardarei você pra irmos ao jantar.  
- Você não vai se arrumar? – Ela olhou pra mim.  
- Já estou pronto  
Ela riu e me disse com ar meio tedioso.  
- Por que eu não estou surpresa? – Ela ria, enquanto íamos para meu carro e para o hotel em seguida. Fomos para o quarto dela.  
- Espera aqui, ao contrário de alguém, eu vou tomar banho...  
Eu apenas ri e atendi o telefone do quarto. O vigia que trouxera o carro de Kristen do estúdio para o hotel dizia que o carro já estava guardado. Agradeci por Kristen e desliguei. Quando me virei, Kristen estava de costas pra mim, de frente a um espelho, penteando seu cabelo e apenas de toalha. Aquela visão perturbara meus instintos por um breve momento e tive que me aproximar. Ela estava de olhos fechados e não me vira. Beijei seu ombro direito, e ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo pra mim. Passei meus braços pela cintura dela e a puxei pra perto de mim. Nos olhamos por um momento através do espelho e então dei uma mordida leve em sua orelha esquerda. A senti tensa, então eu ri de leve.  
- Se não fosse o jantar, eu jamais falaria isso, mas... – suspirei em seu ouvido e prossegui – Você precisa se trocar.  
- Sim, preciso – ela me respondeu como se estivesse meio desnorteada.  
A virei para mim, a beijando em seguida. Era difícil termos esses momentos a dois, ainda mais com o anão por perto. Pela primeira vez, eu tive que ser forte o suficiente pra afasta-la de mim. A olhei, voltando a respirar normal.  
- Vamos chegar tarde. Eu geralmente não me importo, mas se você vai chutar o anão de vez, o quanto antes melhor. – sorrio malicioso – Depois continuamos com isso.  
- Ok então. Dá licença pra eu me trocar...  
Relutantemente, fui para fora do quarto. Ali era uma suíte grande, com uma mini-sala, banheiro e a região do quarto, mas se ficasse mais um minuto no mesmo ambiente que ela, com ela enrolada naquela toalha apenas, teríamos que ligar cancelando nossa presença no jantar.

"My dream is young and whe both know to take us where we want to go  
Meu sonho é jovem e ambos sabemos lever-nos até onde queremos ir  
Hold me now, touch me now I don't wanna live without you  
Me abrace agora, me toque agora, eu não quero viver sem você"

Estávamos todos em um restaurante reservado apenas para o elenco do filme. Eu estava sentado de frente para Kristen. O anão estava do lado dela, e a sua esquerda, Ashley conversava despreocupada com Taylor.  
Eu trocava alguns olhares com Kristen enquanto ela estava absorta em sua conversa, pude ouvir alguns trechos.  
" – Não importa Michael, eu...Eu não te amo mais. Não assim."  
Notei que o anão ficava cada vez mais bravo, e abafei um riso. Todos me olharam e disfarcei.  
- Engasguei, desculpem.  
Todos riram e voltaram a suas conversas. Nikki estava do meu lado esquerdo, e logo notei uma mão em minha perna. Olhei surpreso e vi que Nikki sorria.  
- Não me disse ainda o que fez hoje.  
Sem disfarce, segurei minha cadeira e afastei – me dela fazendo muito barulho. Continuei jantando, ignorando ela. Voltei a prestar atenção na conversa.  
" – Não, não há volta."  
Eu estava começando a ficar irritado. Aquele anão tinha grandes dificuldades em entender um fora. Vi Kristen se levantar e andar até o balcão do restaurante. Ela passava as mãos nos cabelos, nervosa, como se estivesse ali recuperando a calma.  
- Eu não entendo... – Michael dizia, ainda sentado, mas olhando Kristen.

Deixa eu te ajudar a entender então – Eu disse em voz alta e todo mundo olhou. Levantei, arrastando a cadeira com força.  
Andei até Kristen, que me olhava receosa. A puxei forte pela cintura e a beijei , como nunca havia feito. Ela retribuía, com as mãos em meu pescoço. Ouvi zoações dos caras do elenco, exclamações de surpresa de algumas garotas. Com certeza Nikki estava irritada. Mas eu não ligava. Ouvi o anão gaguejar. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas o cortei.  
- Kristen não vai te aceitar de volta, porque ela é minha agora – Soltei um sorriso malicioso que tenho certeza que ele entendeu – Literalmente. Agora, acho melhor você cair fora. – Puxei Kristen e a beijei novamente.

(Continua)


End file.
